


For You, My Dear

by valeforwings



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Urianger Augurelt, Food Sex, Found Family, Hand Feeding, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV), culinarian Urianger, takes place between 5.0 and 5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: Just because they're on the First doesn't mean Thancred and Urianger have to miss out on celebrating Valentione's Day.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Dinner

Delicious smells filled the spacious cottage in Il Mheg. Savory, sweet, all made with precision and care. Dozens of pots and pans cluttered the kitchen, steaming and bubbling, and several finished dishes rested on the table which was already almost overflowing. Attentive and patient golden eyes watched over his delicacies and to the sun hanging high in the sky outside from the window view. There stood Urianger in the middle of the kitchen, a black apron and a simple button-down framing his figure, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks at his waist. He was focused, wanting to make sure that every step of the recipes he had written down and laying in front of him on the counter were followed exactly in the amount of time he had left to finish them. 

Celebrations and special events on the First were slightly different from what the Scions were used to on the Source. While the calendar may not be exactly the same, the seasons were somewhat similar, and early spring meant none other than Valentione's Day. Thancred and Urianger were partners even before coming to the First and one of the things deep down that the Elezen grew to appreciate was spending those special days with Thancred and growing as a pair. However, being away from home definitely didn't mean that they didn't have to skip the holiday altogether. While Thancred and Ryne were out spending most of the day at the Crystarium, Urianger was preparing a special meal to celebrate with Thancred and Ryne for when they returned. He had started to plan this surprise days ago when the pair had told Urianger of their venture and had kindly declined their offer to go along just so he would be able to prepare and cook. Out of their small-knit found family of sorts, including the Scions, Urianger was always one who took it upon himself to make sure that his companions were fed. His skills when first starting were subpar but in between adventures and travels Urianger took the time to study culinary books, speak to and observe local culinarians and even asked his own companions what they prefer in terms of taste and flavors and meals. It took years of practice to hone his craft and skill and there were many failures along the way but each compliment and negative comment helped him grow and flourish. 

The couple had mentioned Valentione's to Ryne not long after they had met and became closer. Occasionally she would ask about what things were like on the Source and Thancred and Urianger happily obliged in discussing whatever she was interested in. Weather, people, each of the city-states and surrounding nations, traditions, adventures with the Warrior of Light and even about their own early past that hadn't crossed either of their minds in years. But holidays and celebrations were something that kept conversation light and warm-hearted. Everything that was different to her seemed like a fairy tale and almost unbelievable but knowing that it was real to the people telling her those stories helped them come to life in her mind. 

Part of Urianger thought he had made too much for just the three of them but knowing Thancred's large appetite and Ryne's curiosity to try new things (and also sometimes her eyes being bigger than her stomach, which Thancred also occasionally fell victim to) he knew that most, if not all of it, would be gone by morning especially if he were to offer some to the neighboring pixies. Fresh bread, mushroom sauté and robe lettuce salad to start followed by seafood paella, roast ovim and popotoes au gratin on the side for the main course. And to finish, plenty of pixieberry tea and coffee to go with the pixie apple pie and coffee biscuits for dessert. Some he had made previously, bread and popotoes were never an issue but some ingredients that came from the First were still a foreign concept to him and Urianger wasn't sure how exactly the dishes would turn out as he hoped.

Maybe he _did_ have one dish too many and was being to ambitious but he did want to go above and beyond for his loved ones, after all...

A steady hand stirred one of the pots on the woodstove, continuing to be lost in his thoughts until the sound of a quick knock on the door startled him. 

"Thou may enter!" Urianger called over his shoulder.

The door clicked open and shut followed by a familiar female voice. "Warrior of Darkness delivery service, at your...er, service! Fresh produce from the markets at the Crystarium for a cozy Valentione dinner!"

Urianger smiled, turning to greet the small miquo'te and to help with the items she was carrying. "Ah, miss Loire. I cannot express how grateful I am for thy kindness today."

Corgi handed one of the heavy baskets to Urianger and set the second one down where there was an open area clear of cutlery and scattered papers. "I couldn't say no to a favor like this! Thancred and Ryne are going to _love_ what you're making, Urianger. I made sure that the apples were the freshest they had, too." She began to unpack the ingredients from the basket that was once in her hands. "But everything on the list you gave me should be all here. Double and even triple checked, even!"

"...Even the porxie's feet?"

Corgi's green eyes widened with shock and he couldn't help but let out a meager laugh. She sighed in relief and her ears bashfully flattened against her dark hair. "Not funny!"

"It...was indeed a little amusing."

"Mean." The Warrior of Light stuck her tongue out at Urianger and laughed. 

"Ah, didst thou...happen to see Thancred or Ryne anywhere in the markets while thou were there by chance?" 

"I didn't see them, no." She shook her head. "I made sure to be quick just to avoid an awkward run-in. You know I'm a terrible liar, especially on the spot. So your secret plan is still absolutely secret."

"Perfect." Urianger hummed in appreciation. "Now that thy task is done, whilst thou be returning back to the Source to celebrate Valentione's evening with a certain Doman prince...?" Urianger slyly adverted his gaze from the pile of neatly organized produce to Corgi, whose face was becoming bright pink. "I shall take that response as a yes."

"We're going to have dinner, too." Absentmindedly she touched the red bracelet around her left wrist, a gift and reminder of him that went with her wherever she went. "I'm...actually going to be staying in Doma for a few days, will you all be alright in my absence if something were to happen, Gods forbid?"

"We will be fine, I promise thee. Now, off you go before it becomes any later, he's possibly waiting for you now. There's goods for thy trouble on the table wrapped in the blue handkerchief. Once again, thou has all mine thanks. Tell Lord Hien I say hello and have a wondrous time."

With a nod and wink Corgi bid farewell to Urianger and exited the cottage with her gift, leaving him to finish the last of his tasks. With what he had already completed and waiting to be served it only left the main course, finishing dessert and getting the table set and ready.

"Next is...apples. Peeling apples. Right..."

* * *

  
  
"Urianger, we're back!" Ryne's cheerful voice echoed off the walls, being ever so careful with the bouquet of flowers in her hands. Almost immediately she saw the spread of food on the table and the rest filling the kitchen, inviting for anyone to come sit and start to eat at any time. Urianger was pulling out a dish out of the woodstove, sighing in relief once his frame was away from the open flame and was set on the counter. "This is unbelievable!" 

Urianger wiped his hands against his apron before outstretching his arms to welcome Ryne in a quick, gentle embrace and let her go to place her flowers in water. "Tis the least I could do on a special day, dearest Ryne." The sound of familiar boots against wood and a leather duster shuffling reached his ears and at the door he saw Thancred slowly taking his jacket off to place on a hook, his expression torn between from amazed and surprised the more he looked at what was in front of him.

"Urianger, what in the Twelve is all of this?"

The Elezen couldn't help to hold back the look of happiness as Thancred walked towards him, already feeling proud of his hard work before it had even been consumed. "Just a celebration of our own, of sorts." Thancred's hands reached up to the back of Urianger's head to pull him down for a soft, tender kiss.

"Happy Valentione's." Thancred smirked against Urianger's lips. "Didn't think I would forget, would you? Because it looks like you haven't and you really didn't have to put yourself through to do all of this. And you look so _nice_ , I feel like a fool for being so underdressed."

"Nay, I wanted to." The two stood there, Urianger leaned forward with Thancred's hands still at his neck, foreheads pressed together. He moved to wrap his arms around Thancred's waist, pulling himself closer and in a tighter embrace. "Now let's not make waste, it should be all ready. Come, thou looks well-dressed enough for me." Urianger kissed the top of Thancred's head, motioning to the table. The pair shifted to glance at Ryne who was eagerly staring at all of the food in front of her. Blue eyes taking in every dish that was plated with skill and thoughtfulness, seeing things that she was familiar and unfamiliar with but eager to try. It was almost too overwhelming to have so many choices, but...exciting as well, knowing Urianger's culinary expertise. 

Urianger carefully untied the apron strings at his back to lift it over his head and neatly folded the piece of heavy material and placed it on an empty chair to eventually clean at a later time and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. He took a moment before turning back to face the dining table, taking a deep, relaxing breath. Once Urianger had turned, his heart swelled at the sight of Ryne and Thancred seated at the table even if it was something he had seen before, time and time again. Ryne was plating portions of salad and slices of bread onto each of their plates and Thancred was pouring their drinks, both grinning and laughing at how focused they both were at their tasks as to poke fun at each other. Thancred and Urianger only knew Ryne for a minimal portion of their lives and crossed paths by fateful circumstances and it was moments just like this that Urianger was most grateful for. Thancred looked up after pouring the last glass and met Urianger's eyes with his own; the smile that formed on Thancred's face drew Urianger forward like an unseen tether to be seated and finally start the meal that he had prepared. 

"I don't know where to start, everything looks so good! And our trip back did take a bit longer, I'm starving..." Ryne stared at her plate and the rest of the food in front of her and Thancred caught her eyes wandering to the desserts that were waiting on the windowsill.

"Oi, I know where and those biscuits you keep looking back at can wait until after." A knowing eyebrow raised at the young girl. "Your vegetables can be a good start. Sweets can wait."

It felt like Urianger's smile was permanently on his face since the two had returned. He listened to Ryne and Thancred continue to go back and forth as he dished up some of the paella and ovim for himself but he waited to eat, wanting Thancred and Ryne to have the first bites. Anticipation rose in his chest and Urianger was silent as he watched them start to eat, the room painfully silent. What if they didn't like the food? What if only one dish out of them all turned out correctly? What if too much time had passed and everything grew cold?

Thancred closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he continued to chew and Ryne was the first of the two to speak.

"Urianger oh my goodness, wow!"

Ryne was quick to go back to her plate and continue to eagerly eat, and Thancred still blown away by just the one bite of popotoes he had. 

"Wow is an absolute understatement, but... _wow_." Thancred followed Ryne's lead, regaining his focus back to trying the rest of his meal. "Holy hells..."

"I thank thee." Urianger sighed happily as his anxiety melted away into overwhelming happiness and began to eat himself, being able to enjoy the result of his labor and relax.

It took several collective moments for dinner chatter to start, right around the time where seconds were being had. Ryne excitedly talked about her and Thancred's trip of the day and what they had seen and who they talked to and how Urianger would have to come next time like he promised. She had even mentioned the wolverines Thancred had taken care of that were causing a bit of trouble for some of the guards near the Ostall Imperative, her praise making Thancred's face flush red and he brushed it off as if it was nothing. 

"It was incredible! You took them down so easily!" Ryne beamed. "And you were so _fast_!"

Thancred gave a modest, embarrassed chuckle. "It was just a small group of four, nothing to be too worried or fascinated with."

"Urianger, has Thancred always been this amazing?" Excited blues twinkled at Urianger waiting for a response. He looked at Thancred who was still hiding his embarrassment, and took a sip from his glass and cleared his throat before providing his answer. His honest answer.

"...Aye. Ever since I first knew thee, Thancred has always been fascinating and wondrous in all of his endeavors." Urianger stopped and smiled at Ryne. "And I hope that I can continue to be impressed for more years to come." He felt a boot nudge his leg under the table and from the corner of his eye he saw Thancred looking at him. Half of his face was covered with his hand but the returned expression on his face was genuine with adoration.

The evening carried on with more casual conversation and laughter and before the trio knew it, most of the food had been finished and it felt like their stomachs were bursting at the seams from being overly satisfied. Urianger stood to clear the dishes from the table, but Thancred was quick to stop him with a groan and was quick to get up on his feet to playfully tap Urianger's hand with his own. 

"Hey, not so fast! You spent all day working hard, Ryne and I will deal with this. It's the least we can do." He placed a soft kiss against the tattoo on Urianger's cheek. Thancred was swift to handle Urianger's empty glass and filled it with more wine to place in his hands. "Now go sit over by the fire and make yourself comfortable."

"It's no problem-" Urianger protested, being gently pushed away from the table and to the sofa, glass in hand.

"Oh it sure is a problem. Go on, enjoy some wine, relax, and once Ryne and I are done here we'll be right with you with your wonderful dessert and coffee."

"Please, Urianger?" Ryne was already moving some of the dishes to start to wash. "Thancred is right, you've done so much already for all of us!"

Urianger sighed, playfully playing defeat and giving in to the two Hyur's' persistent request. "Alright, alright...I shall be waiting over here, then."

"We'll be done quick, promise!"

* * *

Empty dessert plates rested on the small side table, stacked neatly with forks on top next to lukewarm cups of coffee and an empty glass of tea.

Thancred carefully maneuvered past stacks of tomes with a sleeping Ryne in his arms while Urianger watched from afar. She had fallen asleep on the sofa after eating two portions of dessert on top of what she had already ate for dinner and tried her best to stay up and engage in more discussions with her two guardians. Ryne had tried to stay awake, truly, but the comfort from the warmth of the fire, a full stomach, and comforting voices all aided to the slow descent to sleep until she couldn't fight being awake any longer. Once she was tucked safely into her bed and the door was gently closed, Thancred returned to Urianger. A gentle hand brushed away Urianger's hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear and brushed against his coarse facial hair. 

"...Thank you." The oldest caressed Urianger's cheek, staring into golden orbs. "You truly outdid yourself this time. Everything was amazingly perfect. As always."

"I am most glad thou enjoyed it." Urianger was quiet as if speaking any louder would wake Ryne up. "I would do it again and again if it makes thou happy, no matter the occasion."

His tongue clicked against his cheek, eyes glancing to one of the large windows. "There's...actually something I want to show you. Need to show you, rather. Outside."

"Oh?" A curious eyebrow raised and felt Thancred's hand move to rub his earlobe. Urianger held his breath and exhaled slowly at the sudden and mindful touch. "Pray tell."

"Truth be told I was planning something for today, too. Hence the trip to the Crystarium." Thancred looked up at Urianger through half-lidded eyes. A look Urianger knew all too well. "And now that Ryne is sleeping, now is a perfect time. Just the two of us...alone."

"Lead the way, mister Waters."


	2. Dessert

"Not too far, now..."

Thancred lead Urianger by his hand down the stone pathway in front of the cottage. A few quick and careful steps and they were off the path wading through the field of pink flowers, their way illuminated by the moon and stars in the sky and the light from the fae castle on the hill. The sky was clear, thankfully, and the light breeze brought a slight chill to the air but luck was on their side with the ideal weather. Urianger felt the excitement build in his stomach with every step and the warmth of the hand holding his spread across his skin. Urianger wasn't told exactly what Thancred had planned ( _"Because then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" Thancred had teased, putting on his boots_ ), but after the Hyur had a quick wardrobe change into something more comfortable and casual he was quick to pull Urianger outside to where his surprise was. There was the passing thought while Thancred was getting ready that if Ryne were to wake up during their absence, Gods forbid, she would worry about where the two were. So a note was left on the kitchen table next to the remaining coffee biscuits, hoping that the relief of knowing that they weren't far and an offering of her favorite treat would suffice. 

And then, Urianger saw it: a dimly lit lantern was placed on top of a thick blanket near the water's edge. There was also a small woven basket and small pile of several pillows, ones that Urianger recognized from the weavers that sold their wares at the Crystarium. 

That was Thancred's surprise. A romantic picnic, out by Longmirror Lake.

Being gentle but keeping a firm grip on the Elezen, Thancred helped Urianger sit on the blanket and sat himself down next to him, taking a second to take in the view across the lake and up in the night sky.

"...'Tis beautiful, Thancred."

"Ryne helped me set it up once we got back so I can't take all of the credit. I'm just relieved nothing got carried away by any scavengers while we were enjoying ourselves inside." He laughed, but his smile was quick to disappear into stoic features. "This...is the first time we've had to celebrate something like this away from home, and I wanted it to be special." He looked up at the stars scattered across the sky, and Urianger wondered if he was wishing he was looking up at the light of the Source. "It's...different. Not terrible, but just. I miss being back on the Source for moments like this, you know?"

"...Aye." Thancred sounded almost...sad. It had been awhile since their arrival on the First. And because time passes by so differently between, it was hard to go through and maintain a daily normal life and their normal daily, or even yearly, customs and routines. Urianger shared the same sadness and grievances as his partner being away and in a unknown place, he would never deny that. "However, perhaps soon we may return...but I am most grateful to be here with thee and take part in these memories."

Thancred squeezed Urianger's hand and his smile returned to his face. "A familiar sense of normality was nice, though. I'm glad we were both on the same page at wanting to celebrate at least somehow. I may not be good at dinners or a skilled culinarian such as yourself, but..." Thancred tsk'd and reached into the basket, looking for something. "I can definitely provide more dessert...even if I didn't make it myself." He pulled out a small container, taking off the neatly tied bow on top and opening for Urianger to see.

Assorted fruits covered in chocolates and sugar. 

Thancred watched golden eyes widen and light up from the offering. Sweets like this were a rare occasion to indulge in for multiple reasons, the biggest ones being the high expense and they always made themselves sick by eating too much at once because they felt like they couldn't let them go to waste. Urianger didn't have much of a sweet tooth and neither did Thancred, but the first time that they had eaten sweets like this many years ago it became something to indulge in rarely. And this definitely fit both a special and rare occasion because these treats hadn't crossed Urianger's mind in what seemed like ages. 

Fingers gently picked a chocolate covered rolanberry from the box and Thancred offered the treat to Urianger. 

"Here, I made sure to get enough of these, I know they're your favorite."

"I...y-yes." He couldn't stop his cheeks from starting to burn with heat. His smile sealed his fate and Thancred moved the berry closer. Silver met gold and Urianger leaned forward to take the berry in his mouth, lips just barely brushing over Thancred's fingers and swore he heard the oldest inhale suddenly from the contact. He chewed slowly and savored the sweetness and Thancred was quick to offer another piece, being a slice of candied fig. "I thank thee."

Urianger lovingly took every piece of fruit from Thancred's hands, but also encouraged the Hyur to eat some as well. He would be sick soon enough if he was the only one eating on top of the dinner they just had and it would be a quick damper on the evening if Thancred had to carry an ill Urianger back to the cottage. There was still plenty to enjoy between the two: apples, oranges, grapes, plums and pineapple pieces accompanied the rolanberries and figs and Urianger didn't even want to think about how much gil this cost Thancred to get a spread like this. Because now, in this moment during a whirlwind of change under the moonlight of Il Mheg, Urianger was with Thancred, feeling the intimate setting grow in his stomach the longer they stayed at their cozy Valentione evening picnic. The Elezen offered one last sugared grape to Thancred who graciously accepted, licking the residual grains from long fingers. Urianger let his hand stay close to Thancred's face, hesitating to retract it back to rest at his side. His thumb brushed against wet lips and caressed his cheek, leaning to close the small gap between them in a slow, full kiss.

One shy kiss lead to two.

Two lead to three. 

Three lead to several more, becoming confident and full of desire, pressing close together and hands grasping and trying to find their place on each other. Thancred found the buttons on Urianger's shirt, hastily trying to unfasten each one, only reaching midway and smoothing his calloused hands over soft stomach skin and down to the waistband of the slacks Urianger was wearing. 

"Still so unusual for you to be wearing actual trousers instead of your typical robes..." Thancred breathed into Urianger's ear. His hand pressed over the growing bulge underneath the dark fabric. "Making me have to work harder without that ease of access, _hmm_?" Teeth nipped at a soft earlobe, making Urianger shake and let out a soft moan. "Don't even think about being quiet or hiding your voice, I want to hear you..." Urianger didn't realize yet that Thancred's hand had already successfully undone the fastening for his pants and already was pressed against his smallclothes. "I'm going to take good care of you, okay?" Urianger nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, letting Thancred take control. A quick tug against fabric. "Lift your hips, please?"

Shifting his body weight Urianger did what he was asked. With ease Thancred pulled the fabric down Urianger's thighs and off of his legs, grunting at trying to also remove the shoes that he was wearing as well and tossing them all aside behind him, leaving the younger man flushed in his smallclothes, shirt wrinkled and halfway unbuttoned. The sight of Urianger like that, underneath him, pink skin barely visible in the moonlight and eyes full of lust made Thancred's hunger and arousal grow. He licked his lips, fingers sneaking back to the waistband of the cotton shorts.

"May I?" Thancred's voice was quiet. Urianger nodded and his undergarments were quick to join his slacks and his body shivered at the cool touch of the night air against his erection. "Beautiful. If we can just...move you this way, easy now-" Thancred shifted himself, helping Urianger turn over on the blanket so he was facing the lake, his torso flat against the blanket and knees holding his lower half up. He grabbed one of the several pillows at his side and offered it to Urianger who gladly took it to rest his head against the material. "There..."

Hands smoothed across the small of Urianger's back, moving south and squeezing his rear and getting a soft, sharp gasp from Urianger. Thancred let one of his hands drop to dip back inside of the basket. He rummaged around the leftover sweets to find what he was after, one last surprise that he was keeping from Urianger for their intimate evening: tempered white chocolate. He had spotted the confection while at the Crystarium not too far away from where he purchased the sweets from and thought that it would liven up and make their evening a bit more...memorable. Thancred brought the small bottle to his mouth, using his teeth to uncork it with a satisfying pop. His thumb spread Urianger's cheeks apart, breath being lost at the sight at the ring of sensitive muscle he was too familiar with and with a steady hand he poured the silky white contents of the bottle to fall against it and drip down his shaft. Tossing the empty bottle back in the basket Thancred adjusted his own position and lowered himself, hands back at gripping Urianger's ass and he the scent of chocolate overwhelming his senses. Without another second of waiting Thancred leaned in, his tongue making one long lingering swipe from Urianger's scrotum to his hole. Thancred's eyes fluttered shut, spreading cheeks apart further and teasing the ring of muscle and lapping up as much chocolate as he could.

"O- _Oh_..." Urianger's body trembled. His hands twisted into the soft blanket underneath him and face buried into the pillow, letting himself melt at the mercy of Thancred's hands and tongue.   
Thancred hummed in response and lightly prodded his entrance with his slick tongue. The Gunbreaker let his hands wander from their position, fingertips trailing down trembling thighs and around his member. Urianger felt heavy in Thancred's hands; slowly pumping to aid in relief and delight as he continued to tease with his mouth and the soft moans coming from his partner that were becoming more unhinged the more Urianger was touched. A familiar wetness spread between Thancred's fingers, precome leaking from Urianger's cock and mixing with some of the chocolate as he milked his shaft and was being fucked with Thancred's tongue. 

_Breathe_ , Thancred told himself, letting his tongue to most of the work and getting lost in the taste of the chocolate and Urianger. He did whatever to bring the most pleasure to Urianger as possible. Wet, light kisses were set wherever his mouth was able to reach. Against the loose muscle, his perineum, sac and the base of his shaft and peppered kisses along the way until he reached the glistening head. Once there, he kissed the back of Urianger's thighs, nipped the sensitive skin lightly with his teeth and was back to sliding his tongue back in Urianger's orifice.

"T-Thancred, thee-" Urianger choked on his own desperate words and Thancred knew that tone of his voice. He was getting close, but Thancred wasn't quite done with him yet. 

But the sensation of strong, warm hands stroking him and a wet tongue being inside of him was finally too much.

Urianger's back arched and legs quivered trying to keep himself up as he came, crying out into the pillow and spilling into Thancred's hands and pushing back against his mouth, not being able to hold himself together any longer. The oldest pulled away once Urianger was spent, mouth covered in his own saliva and remnants of chocolate, breathing just as heavily as Urianger was. Thancred's eyes trailed from Urianger's rear up his back to see gold shyly peeking through sweaty strands of hair that was sticking to his skin. Thancred's eyes made eye contact as he brought his hands to his mouth, licking off Urianger's seed and made the bookman groan at the act. 

A chuckle rumbled in Thancred's throat. He leaned to grab two additional objects out of the basket, a handkerchief and another small bottle, this time filled with oil. "You okay?" He watched Urianger's lips spread into a satiated simper as he wiped his wet hands and mouth with the small piece of material. A nod. "Good."

Each passing second felt longer in Urianger's afterglow. Having Thancred's eyes watching him with care and hunger, knowing that his partner wasn't quite satisfied himself yet. And, deep down, neither was Urianger. Thancred rubbed the back of Urianger's thigh and over an already bruising bitemark, shifting his thighs as his own erection was becoming unbearable in the restraint of his slacks and it was getting harder to hide the uncomfortable feeling. 

"Is thee still-" 

"A-ah, yeah..." Thancred wasn't sure why, but Urianger's interest in his...erect status made him even more flustered at the situation. "I'm okay..."

"What does thee...wish to do?" Urianger's words and tone struck him deep, hushed and almost...sultry, even, from his position on the blanket. "Wish to do...to me, perchance?"

Thancred swallowed. Urianger wasn't shy whatsoever when it came to bedroom talk, especially when it made Thancred act and respond like this. "I just...I want-" Thancred licked his lips, the lingering taste Urianger's essence and the blend of sweets he had just consumed still present on his skin, unable to think straight or get his words out correctly or coherently. "I...want to fuck you. Make love to you. Get so deep and..." He trailed off by watching Urianger slowly turning around to face him properly as he spoke. "And make plenty a mark upon your skin, marking you as my own-" Urianger outstretch an arm forward, slender fingers pulling downwards at his zipper to aid in giving Thancred some relief and eyes never leaving staring into his own.

_"And?"_

A hand pushed fabric apart to grasp at his erection, squeezing gently. "A-and watch you come so undone underneath me as I fill you with my seed, the nu mou will be able to hear you-" Thancred couldn't keep his self-control at bay, fisting Urianger's shirt and pulling the Elezen to him and their mouths crashing together in a rough, breathless kiss. "I've been waiting for this all day, even at the markets. You've been on my mind this entire time, wanting to please you, to be inside you, it's been driving me absolutely crazy...Gods I _need_ you, Urianger-"

"Then thou may have me." Urianger smiled against Thancred's lips. "Again and again..."

Carefully and swiftly Urianger laid his back against the blanket, Thancred quick to provide more pillows to put under his partner's hips. Eager hands pulled both his pants and smallclothes down his own thighs, kicking them off to join Urianger's discarded clothing. The small bottle of oil was relocated and quick to be opened, hastily slicking his hand and coating his cock. He made himself comfortable between Urianger's thighs, legs wrapping around his hips. Thancred pulled himself to Urianger, pressing the head of his prick to Urianger's hole and pressed, watching as he slowly pushed himself inside. Feeling Urianger's tight heat around him made nonsensical moans spill from Thancred's lips, hands now at his hips and giving a gentle squeeze as comforting reassurance. Once he was fully inside Thancred rolled his hips and braced himself on his knees, taking a few moments to regain his composure, finally getting what he was after. From the top of his vision he could see Urianger adjusting his arms, one hand curling around his rehardening length, the other resting along his thighs and fingertips grazing Thancred's knuckles.

And he began to move.

Thancred started with slow, full thrusts allowing both himself and Urianger to ease into something rougher, even if this was something they weren't exactly new to. As much as Thancred wanted to fuck Urianger immediately into the blanket underneath so hard that it would leave a questionable imprint in the greenery, he could wait until Urianger was comfortable enough to finally do so. Every moan that came from Urianger's throat was like the sweetest honey to almost completely satisfy his every urge and need, hearing the Elezen so vulnerable and voice laced with desperation, it fueled the burning desire inside of Thancred to keep going until both of them were completely spent. The more that he moved, the more that Urianger whimpered and arched underneath him, a siren song urging Thancred to move faster and plunge deeper. 

Beads of sweat starting to form against his hairline and dripped down Thancred's neck, sending chills down his spine at the sudden tickle. Between trying to pace himself, wanting to last as long as he could in the moment, but Thancred knew that the more that he kept up he was going to come sooner than later; his silver hair stuck to his forehead and his bottom lip was almost raw from trying to trap his own moans within himself but the longer that he was inside of Urianger, the harder that was becoming. Slender thighs suddenly squeezed his sides and Urianger's entire body shook at one particular deep thrust, the head of Thancred's cock lovingly rubbing against Urianger's prostate. Urianger tried to be quick, wanting to move the had that was on his thigh as if to cover his mouth but Thancred was quicker. Firmly he laced their fingers together, Thancred bringing their hands up to his mouth and pressing the back of Urianger's to his lips.

"T-Thancred..." Urianger's back arched and groaned, face flushed from the small gesture of affection. 

"I want to hear you, remember?"

Thancred noticed Urianger's wrist gestures becoming sloppy, precome once again leaking and dripping down his own fingers and sticking to his midsection as each thrust was now hitting the sensitive gland and sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. The Hyur was barely able to keep his thoughts together. All he wanted to focus on was his movements, even as they were becoming more unhinged, his own breathing and his lover underneath him, his cries of delight echoing across the lake and resonating in his ears. He could care less if the fae were to stumble upon them, hells, he expected them to be hiding away, watching, and by morning it would be the talk of the land which would usually push Thancred's buttons in annoyance due to their lack of privacy. At the front of his mind was Urianger, exposed, being fucked by his cock and getting as much gratification for himself and his partner through the evening and feasibly through sunrise. He couldn't get enough of this feeling, of Urianger, and he craved _more_. Thancred didn't care if it would be himself in Urianger, or if they were to swap and he would be the one being taken care of by Urianger, as long as they were together and pleasuring each other and both were happy and satisfied, he was fine.

"You feel so _good_..." Thancred murmured against Urianger's hand, gasping deeply and slowly feeling that release building and thoughts becoming clouded. "My Urianger, my love, my _stars_..." Thancred's head hung back, his muscles tightening in anticipation. He was thrusting as deep as he could and his toes curled, tightening his grip on Urianger, inhaling as he cried out, reaching the brim of his arousal and feeling as if it was overflowing and giving in to desire. "I-I'm...!"

He grit his teeth, feeling his scrotum contract and pressed into Urianger, holding him in place and emptying himself inside and he swear the stars in the sky were dancing behind his eyes and shakily exhaled. _Pleasure_ , all he felt was this incredible pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, still deep inside of Urianger and not wanting to move anytime soon. Urianger wasn't far behind; still being overstimulated from his first orgasm, every additional and ongoing touch added more layers of sensational satisfaction to his body and even his mind. His legs wavered once again, feeling that same knot in his pelvis grow just as it did before. Having Thancred still throbbing inside of him, his hand slick on himself, his senses were overloaded with pure bliss. Every part of himself was telling him to let go, to give in, to come for Thancred so that they can take a moment's rest to start again. 

And so he did.

Urianger's whimpers crescendoed into his own climax, ropes of his cum oozing and shooting against his stomach and his chest heaved. His head rested on the sweat-soaked pillow as his eyes closed and tried to breathe and calm his nerves, the others underneath his hips probably quite a mess as well. Finally, Thancred pulled himself out of Urianger, finding the previously used handkerchief to clean Urianger's stomach and himself before returning it back to the basket. Thancred laid down next to Urianger, taking a spare pillow from himself to lay his head on and a spare blanket to cover them both up with, staring right into pupil-blown Elezen eyes, a sight that he would never grow tired of. Thancred's hand absentmindedly stroked Urianger's hip, enjoying each other's company and the sounds of the wind and frogs in the lake. 

"Happy Valentione's." Thancred kissed Urianger's collarbone. "I love you."

"I love thee as well, Thancred."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And then they were there at the lakeside all night~..."  
> Hooray, I actually got this out before the 14th!  
> If anyone was curious, the specific location in-game is about x11.1, y18.2, in that general area on the lake! :)  
> I really hope it was enjoyable, thank you so much for reading! I always feel like things could be done a lot better than what I originally have in mind or write out and it's been a bit harder to do so lately because of work woes and whatnot, but I at least wanted to do something even if it isn't entirely perfect and I can't think of better ways to tie up loose endings :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's/Valentione's day! I felt like I couldn't pass this idea up because the family dynamic of these three is incredibly sweet~ (also whoops for the shameless WoLship insert, I couldn't help myself)  
> I hope that this first part was satisfactory because it always feels so much shorter than what I had originally imagined and drafted, but the next and finishing chapter is rightfully called Dessert and the rating will go up ;)


End file.
